


Maybe put away the scissors next time (they really hurt)

by Felicia (Fillerh)



Series: The 100 Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillerh/pseuds/Felicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emori has had enough. The hair must be cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe put away the scissors next time (they really hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> I am super mad about ep 0310, and John Murphy does not deserve to suffer. This is not the best thing I've written, but I needed some fluff asap.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t take it anymore.”

Murphy spun around to find Emori standing with a pair of scissors in her normal hand. Where she’d gotten the scissors from, he had no idea.  
“What?”  
“The hair. It’s got to go.”

He could see her reasoning. It was getting rather long, and he was starting to get annoyed by it. Not that he would ever admit it. He did know that it annoyed her, and that amused him.

“No.”  
“No?”  
“The hair is staying.”

The next few days were… interesting. Not once, but twice he’d woken up because Emori was trying to cut his hair. The first time he'd spotted her comically standing above him with the scissors raised. The lack of sleep and the terror of not knowing when she would strike finally made him give in.

“Just get it over with.”

He had not expected the reaction he got. Her entire being lit up, completely obliterating the ragged survivor he’d first met in the desert. Emori grinned, and jumped into his arms. At first the entire thing shocked him.

Yes, they had been traveling together for some time, but she hadn’t really been showing affection. In that moment Murphy realized how much he’d missed human touch. Well meaning human touch, that is. Slowly he hugged her back, thriving in the feeling of her strong body in his arms.

The same moment Murphy realized how nice, albeit random, it was to hug her, Emori did too. She stiffened and slowly backed out of their embrace, her face a deep red shade. He found it surprisingly adorable. In just one short moment, Emori had made him forget everything. His torture. Bellamy betraying him. She made him feel whole again, and he adored her for that.

“Sit down.”

He obeyed and sat down on one of the larger rocks in the small cave. The first few moments were tense, with Murphy shivering every time her hands came in touch with his skin. He did notice the slight trouble she had with her bad hand, but elected to ignore it.

She was finally done with the back of his head, so she moved to stand in front of him, his bangs her main focus. Murphy couldn’t help but stare at her concentrated face, and he noted that she bit her lip when focusing. The hair cutting part wasn’t even that big of a deal, but the fact that she did something for him because she wanted to meant a lot to him. No one had done that in a long time, not even small things. He absentmindedly found himself leaning into her touch. She must’ve noticed, because her eyes shifted from his hair to his eyes, and finally, down to his lips. 

Murphy simply didn’t have any time to prepare for the feeling of her lips against his. His mind went blank, and the only thing he could think was “she’ll totally mess up my hair.” Frankly, he didn’t really care, but a small part of him wished to focus on something other than the fact that Emori, strong, resourceful, witty, beautiful, Emori was kissing him. 

Just as he’d processed the whole thing Emori started to withdraw. Murphy, however, wasn’t having it. He gently lifted his hands to the back of her head, drawing her nearer and deepening the kiss. Slowly, but surely Emori lowered herself into his lap. He considering taking it further when his head exploded in pain. He hissed and pulled away from a very confused Emori.

He smiled sheepishly before kissing her on her forehead.  
“How about we do this again… when you’re not holding scissors.”


End file.
